


His heart couldn't

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: I COPE THE ONLY WAY I CAN ALL RIGHT





	His heart couldn't

Oh HELL NO!

He could take just about anything but to see his boy cry?

NO FUCKING WAY!

Ricardo was furious. If he was there, if he was anywhere near the stadium he would've cut the bitch.

RED CARD?

What was that referee thinking?

It wasn't fair. It wasn't anywhere near what Cris deserved. 

Fucking referee. Ricardo had no doubt he was paid to do this. Exactly this. To try and break his boy. 

He was on his legs in front of TV, seconds away from kicking it, from breaking it into thousand little pieces. 

Instead he grabbed his phoned and dialed the number he knew by heart. He kept calling. And kept calling. And kept calling.

Until at least.

"Ricardo?"

"Meu amor."

"Ricardo... You saw it, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"How bad was it?"

"You did nothing wrong."

"I know. But I can't believe I was naïve enough to think I can just walk away with no repercussions."

"I will fucking kill them."

"You wont. But thanks for saying it," Cristiano's voice was shaky.

Ricardo saw red.

"I love you. My dear boy. Meu puto maravilha. Por favor."

"What? What can I possibly do?"

"Be strong. Please. They can't break you."

"What if they already did? What if they won't let me play? They can bury me. They can end my career."

"No. You're fucking Cristiano Ronaldo. You're the king. You can do this. I know you can."

"First half is over," said Cristiano in a broken voice. His teammates will be there soon. He knew Cris was scared to see their disappointed faces. 

"I'll call you later," said Ricardo.

"Don't."

Okay, that wasn't fair at all. But Ricardo understood everything.

"Then I'll come over."

"Where? To Valencia? We're leaving straight after the gave."

"Turin, then. Cris. I will be there for you." Ricardo tried to pour all his love into those words. 

He knew Cristiano like no one else in this world. They began their journeys together. They grew up together. They loved each other. 

'Come on. Come on...' prayed Ricardo silently. 

"Please do," finally said Cris, voice quiet and sad. 

Good god. He could hear tears in Cristiano's voice.

It wasn't fair. He was so angry. 

"I'll leave as soon as I can." 

Ricardo was already on his feet, going to the cabinet to fetch his passport. 

"Please, Cris. Just wait for me," he asked, begged. 

He wasn't sure his presence will help Cristiano but he selfishly decided he needed to be there. 

Selfishly? 

Then again. Cristiano is a part of him. A part he could never get rid off. 

As long as Cris is happy he's happy too. Ricardo doesn't need much. He just needs to know Cris is fine.

The only thing he couldn't stay impartial to are Cristiano's tears. 

Not Cristiano's tears. Never. 

Ricardo called the cab to the airport. 

Everything else could wait. 

His heart couldn't.


End file.
